Master and Servant
by MerlinGrayson
Summary: Au: Merlin is in need of money and the only enticing job is to be a Manservant in the Pendragon Manor. The legend about Master Pendragon is that he is a very cold, sadistic Vampire who hates magic after a sorcerer turned him into this beast.. Merlin is a warlock. As their relationship advances, they meet new enemies, but their biggest obstacle to face is their own feelings. Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU. It was something that came to me as I was watching it and I had to make it haha. It may be different and it will have some triggering things but I will be sure to warn if they pop up. Let me know how you enjoy the first chapter ^-^**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Merlin shoved his hands deeper into the pockets, shivering in the cold winter breeze as he stood at the gate of the Manor. The place, despite being afternoon, was dark and shaded by the many trees on the property. Merlin gulped, taking a step closer to the large gate door. He took a deep breath before pressing the button on the stone pillars, hearing a loud buzz.

After a moment of silence, the gate creaked open, making Merlin jump back at the ear piercing squeaks the gate made. He glanced over at the walkway seeing a man in a red and black suit with a golden insignia on the vest walking towards him. He had a brown, curly chin length Bob that was slicked back lazily.

Merlin watched as the man stopped a few feet from him. "Your business. State it." The man demanded in a deadpanned voice.

Merlin cleared his throat, straightening his posture. "Uhm... My name is Merlin Ambrosias. I'm here regarding the new servant position that just opened up." Merlin explained, pulling out the card from his coat pocket, handing it over to the servant.

The Servant closed the distance, before snatching the card from his hand. Reading it slowly, Merlin noticed the man start to relax his shoulders. In a blink of an eye, the servants whole demeanor changed.

"Oh thank god. Come in." He said, patting Merlins shoulder. Merlin lifted a brow, grabbing his suitcase and bag before walking up the path. Merlin jumped when he heard the gate started to close behind him. "Calm down, Mate. It's only the gate."

Merlin chuckled nervously. "It's not the gate I am afraid of. It's the noise." Merlin explained.

The servant smirked. "That's the least of your worries here." He stopped, making Merlin hesitate near the front door. "My name is Gwaine. I'm one of the oldest servants to occupy this manor. You will meet Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwen soon. They are doing chores outside of the manor today. Come let's go see Master Pendragon." Gwaine says, opening the right side of the double red doors, ushering Merlin in.

Merlin nodded, before walking around Gwaine and into the manor. Instantly Merlin felt the warmth envelope him, making him loosen his red scarf. Taking this time, Merlin took in the main room of the manor with awe. The red tapestry hanging on the walls and ceiling, sharing with some gold as well. The crystal chandelier, the stairs that go up both sides and seem to intersect in the middle before breaking off into two separate hallways. There were three ways to go where he stood. A hallway on both sides of him and the dark, ominous one in front of him.

"This place is beautiful." Merlin explained.

Gwaine smiled brightly. "It is." He walked over to Merlin, grabbing his bag and suitcase. "Let me take these. I'm going to set them by the coat room. Then we shall head to Masters room." He explained before disappearing down the hallway to his left.

Merlin sighed, still not believing he was in such a fancy place. Growing up in poverty, Merlin never expected to step foot into this type of place. It was like a dream come true.

He heard footsteps coming from above him. Making his eyes travel to see a young woman in the same outfit as Gwaine, but her hair was in a loose ponytail and she had on mid thigh skirt instead of pants. She was carrying a tray with a bottle of what Merlin could only assume was red wine and a red stained wine glass.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs and her eyes met his, she jumped, nearly dropping the tray. "Oh! You scared me. How did you get into the manor?!" She asked, her fair brown skin glowing in the light of the chandelier.

Merlin was about to speak, but luckily,Gwaine made his way into the room. "Ah. Gwen. I see you've met Merlin. He is going to be the new servant." Gwaine explained, throwing a hand over a reluctant Merlin.

Gwen chuckled. "Ah. I see. Apologies. I am Gwen. The master is in his room." She explains before walking off to the front dark hallway. Merlin watched as she pulled out a key and unlocked a dark room, before entering and locking it again.

_Secret rooms. That's lovely. _Merlin thought, before following Gwaine up the staircase. The closer they got to the hallways, the more uneasy he felt.

They made it up the stairs, finally making their way down the hallway. Merlin was taking a mental note at just how dark the hallway was and the amount of pictures that littered each side of the hall. As they neared closer to the big, double door, Gwaine stopped him.

"Before we go in, you should know a few things. Do not ask questions unless requested. Do not look into his eyes. Trust me on that one. Basically just do as your told and you should be fine, mate." He explained, making Merlin even more nervous.

Gwaine knocked on the door, but only silence was heard. "Master, Merlin Ambrosias is here about the job." Gwaine explained.

After a moment, a voice so smooth and low answered, making the hair on Merlins neck stand straight up. "Enter." Was all that boomed around the hall.

Gwaine looked over at Merlin before opening the door. He left it cracked, just enough for Merlin to squeeze into the door. When he was in, the door closed behind him, making him jump.

Merlin gulped, slowly his eyes lifted up to see a man standing in front of his desk, his jacket hanging off of his shoulders, not even put on. His hair was loose and blond and his eyes from what Merlin could see since they were down casted were an icy blue. Merlin flushed as the man rose to meet his gaze. Remembering what Gwaine said, Merlin immediately dropped his head to look at his feet.

Merlin heard shifting, before footsteps echoed in the dark room. Merlin felt his presence grew closer, but wasn't aware of how close he had gotten until he saw the man's shoes enter his view.

"Lift your head." He demanded, his voice deep.

Merlin hesitated, but followed the command, slowly lifting his head. His eyes not moving past the mans lips. He watched as they curled into a side smirk.

"Good to see you can follow orders." He explained, as he took a step closer, making Merlin take a step back. "Answer my questions honestly. I can tell when your lying so no point in hiding the truth."

Merlins heart was hammering in his chest. He's never felt this nervous or anxious before in his life. This man just made him... not himself.

A moment of silence passed before the man asked his first question. "Is Merlin Ambrosias your real name?"

"Its uh... Merlin Emyrs but I was advised by my parents to hide my true name." Merlin explained, clear tremble in his voice.

That seemed to amuse the master which ticked Merlin off slightly. "Are you aware of the position you signed up for? Give me a clear understanding of what you think this job is."

Merlin thought for a moment before speaking. "Its for being a manservant. Someone who is always by your side, helps you get ready, helps you with any necessities and also cleaning. I am to be your own personal servant. Not a house servant." Merlin explained, moving his eyes up to the masters nose, not understanding why his curious eyes want to see more of this mans face.

"Last question." He took another step closer to Merlin, who took a step back into the door. He was cornered. "Are you aware of who I am?"

Merlin gulped. "Uhm... you are Master Arthur Pendragon... you inherited this place after the late Uther. Your father. You are... feared among the people for a legend that you are a monster." Merlin explained.

Arthur found his answer amusing. A light chuckle escaping him. "What type of monster do these people utter under their breaths, Dear Emyrs." Arthur asked.

Merlins heartbeat was now in his ears, the rush of blood making him dizzy. As his eyes made their way to Arthur's, not meaning too, he uttered the word of legends.

"Vampire. That you are a Vampire." Merlin said, before his knees grow weak and his eyes started to close.

Before blacking out, he heard these words. "Correct. Welcome to my possessions, Merlin Emyrs."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin gasped awake, his breathing labored and his body in cold sweats as he looked around the room. The moonlight shone through the window and the room he was in was completely different that what he remembered.

Looking down he saw that he was stripped naked except for his underwear. At the foot of his bed was a nearly folded outfit, tie, belt and pocket watch. Merlin sighed, putting his head in his hands, recalling everything that happened.

His new master was a Vampire. There was no denying that. But for some reason, Merlin wasn't afraid. He was at the time, because of how close he got, but not of the creature he was. Mainly because Merlin also felt like a freak since he is a Warlock. He never tells people he has magic because then he would be looked down upon and called a freak. He has had plenty of abuse to last a lifetime.

Merlin sighed, his eyes looking up at his arms, before they met something he didn't remember. A gold pendragon symbol was on his wrist, glowing slightly. The tail of the dragon twirled down his arm before stopping just below the crease of his elbow. It was only on one arm, but it made him feel sick knowing this was how they claim servants. If he wasn't so desperate for money, he wouldn't be marked.

Merlin threw the sheets off of him, before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up, stretching. Once he felt he got all the knots, he reached for the clothes that were folded on the foot of his bed. Putting the pants on first, then the belt, he was in awe at how perfect they fit, not to mention how nice and warm the fabric was. As he was buttoning his shirt up, he heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in." Merlin said.

The door opened and it revealed Gwaine who was accompanied by another man who had short hair and stubble. Merlin finished buttoning the shirt before plopping down on the bed, rubbing his thighs.

"Can I help you?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine chuckled. "You looked into his eyes, didn't you?" Gwaine asked, folding his arms.

Merlin blushed, running a hand through his hair. "I did. What happened after I did that?" Merlin asked, putting on his socks.

The Servant who accompanied him, cleared his throat. "It's his curse. Every time a human looks into his eyes, they pass out." The man explains.

Merlin nodded. "That's why you told me to not look into his eyes. Because you knew that would happen?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine nodded. "I did it my first month. I always forgot about it and just did it on instinct. Lancelot over here only had it happen once."

Merlin 'hmmed' as he finished getting ready. Once he was dressed, He stood up and cleared his throat. "Now that im ready, what do I do?" Merlin asked.

Lancelot shrugged. "We are only house servants. Not manservants. The previous one would always go to Master and ask what he needs. You are new, it just take repetition and time."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you." He walked around them, making his way down the hallway until he reached the stairs. When he made it, he noticed Arthur already making his way downstairs. Merlin gasped lowly, averting his gaze down. He heard footsteps echoed through the hallway. When they stopped right next to him, Merlin put his hands in front of him, before bowing.

A silence swept the room, making Merlin's heartbeat the only noise in the room, until Arthur cleared his throat. "Come, Emrys. I have a meeting to attend to."

Merlin was taken aback, but didnt say anything. Instead he followed behind Arthur as they left the manor, a cold breeze sweeping through Merlins frail frame. He shivered, but tried to keep his eyes on the stairs as Arthur stopped at the last one. Merlin watched him turn towards him, but Merlin didn't bother to look up, too scared to look him in the eyes again.

"The car is here. As a manservant you are supposed to open the door." He explained. Merlin was surprised at just how arrogant Arthur sounded when he said that it almost made him angry. Biting his lip, Merlin made his way around Arthur and down to the black car. He opened the door, before standing in the same bowing stance. Arthur walked past before sliding into the car. Once fully in Merlin went to close the door, but Arthur stopped the door from closing, making Merlin confused.

"I can close my own door. Get in on the other side."

"Get in? Is that even acceptable?" Merlin asked. Arthur shot him a glare that Merlin had to immediately look away from.

"Are you back sassing me?" Arthur asked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

Arthur seemed taken aback by his boldness before chuckling at the audacity Merlin had to snap back at him. "Get into the car." He demanded and Merlin rolled his eyes before walking around and getting into the car next to Arthur.

When the door closed, the car took off towards the gate. Merlin let out the breath he was holding, finally relaxing as he stared out the window. His mind racing with thoughts.

The meeting wasn't anything that Merlin cared for, he stayed out in the hall for the majority of it. When they arrived back at the mansion, it was nearly sunrise and Merlin was exhausted already. As they entered the mansion, Arthur turned towards him.

"I'm retiring for the night. I want you to talk with Gwen. She will show you how to prepare my breakfast and give you some direction. After you may be done. I will be up before sundown. You will knock on the door and offer breakfast, after that I have another matter to attend to in accordance to the meeting today. Until then, behave yourself." Arthur deadpanned, turning towards the winding stairs and climbing them.

Merlin's head was spinning at all the directions he just recived. Once Arthur disappeared down a hallway, Merlin moved his feet towards the last place he saw Gwen. He didn't look long considering she was cleaning the kitchen.

"Gwen?" He asked, his voice startling her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Was lost in thought." She put the rag into the bucket before fixing her skirt, holding out a hand. "You must be the new manservant. Its nice to meet you."

Merlin took her hand into his, a goofy smile appearing. "Likewise."

"If you were sent to find me I take it Master Arthur has requested I show you a few things?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded. "Uh yes. He said breakfast and some direction." Merlin spoke almost in a mocking tone.

Gwen chuckled. "Of course he did. Follow me, I will show you."

With that Merlin followed her, but he was determined to get some of his questions answered and Gwen seemed like the perfect person to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen showed him to the door he saw her disappear into yesterday. It was locked so he knew he needed to get the spare key before leaving. Once inside, Merlin realized why it was locked. Bottles of old wine and another side that was completely refrigerated held unlabeled bottles of dark red wine. Some looked half empty while others looked full.

"As you are aware, Arthur is a Vampire. He requires blood, but he doesn't take from the vein. He hasn't since the day he was turned so he gets these bottles sent to him by an anonymous friend. Your job is to grab a wine glass, one of the bottles and bring it up to him." She explained.

Merlin was amazed, but something bothered him. "So he wasn't born a Vampire?" Merlin asked.

Gwen shook her head, turning to face him. "When his family turned a blind eye to a public execution, a raging Sorcerer decided to get revenge. It was Arthur's father that decided not to help the boy who was executed, but because he passed away due to sickness, the sorcerer decided to curse Arthur. Turning him into a Vampire. A slave to the moon and not being able to look at anyone. Since his family turned their gaze away, the sorcerer felt it was fitting to make anyone who looks into his eyes faint. Almost as if they died themselves. On a full moon,though, it can kill a human." Gwen finished, leaning against the counter.

Merlin knitted his eyebrows, still trying to wrap his head around it. "The last time the sorcerers used this trick was in the 1800's when they started the war, right?" Merlin asked, now getting intrigued in the story.

Gwen nodded, running a hand through her curly locks. "Correct. Sorcerers and Warlocks found a way to turn humans into monsters. They made an army. People were scared and the Magic users were fueled by that fear, thinking they were the powerful beings. Some magic users felt it was taking it to far and went to some of the most powerful households, presenting a solution." She pointed at the same mark Merlin had on her arm. "These Symbols. Back then, if you were granted this mark it meant you would fight in the war. It was almost like a medal. As the war progressed, humans ended up gaining numbers and the Magic users backed off. Now these markings over the years have been taken for granted. The story of them were tainted now that they are just symbols of a household servant rather than a soldier." Gwen explained, rolling her sleeve back down.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I used to read a lot in college but I never really knew the extent of the war. Most people seemed to have blocked it from their minds." Merlin said.

Gwen snorted. "Its because they want to be ignorant. A lot of people don't know what's going on in the shadows, but here, since Arthur is involved in a lot of the details , you tend to know more." Gwen reached for one of the glasses from off the shelf and grabbing a tray. She didn't get farther than that when Merlin decided to proceed with his questions.

"What does Arthur do, if you don't mind me asking."

Gwen sighed, turning back to face him. "He is one of the high council members. That meeting you went to, servants are strictly forbidden to enter. That's why you stayed out in the hall if I presume correctly." Merlin nodded, confirming it. She continued. "Thought so. There are five highly valued council members. Kilgharrah is the highest, then Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and Morgause. They are the ones who come up with plans on how to deal with the imminent threat."

Merlin cut her off, confused. "Threat?"

Gwen nodded. "There have been an increasing number of Vampires. The magic users are staying out of the picture, as if not to get caught. Arthur Goes on missions to deal with these clans that magic users have created for these Vampires. It's the reason most of his manservants quit." Gwen jokes. "But no matter how many times he goes on missions, his hate for the magic users is astonishing." She explained, turning back to the counter and grabbing for a bottle of wine, before reaching for more glasses.

"He hates magic users?" Merlin asked. That part bothered him considering he was a magic user himself. Being a creature of magic, Arthur must have felt his energy, so why would he employ him?

"He thinks they are selfish dicks and considering one turned him into what he is, I'd say he deserves to hate them." She explained before picking the tray up. "Come on, help me take this to the dining room." She asked. Merlin nodded, opening the door for her as they made their way to the dining room. There sat Gwaine, Lancelot and three other men he hadn't met before. They were playing poker on the table, surprising Merlin.

Lancelot perked up when he saw Gwen and Merlin enter the room, his face lit up. "Merlin! Good of you to join us." Lancelot got up and walked over to them, shaking Merlins hand but pecking Gwen on the lips. Merlin was a bit shocked at that considering one of the golden rules Gwaine explained on his first day was that dating other servants was strictly forbidden.

"You brought us wine? You shouldn't have, doll." Gwaine chuckled, placing his cards down.

Gwen chuckled, placing the tray on an epty dresser. "Thought for game day you would fancy a drink." She explained, placing the wine glasses on the tables.

Merlin clasped his hands together behind his back,looking at the table. The ones he hadn't met before seemed to be sharing an interest in him. Merlin cleared his throat, bowing his head. "I haven't seen you three before, but my name is Merlin." He straightened up seeing the beefier servant smirking.

"No need to be so formal around us, Merlin." He said, standing up from the chair, caring his cards with him as he held out a hand in front of him. Merlin hesitated, but gripped it tight, shaking. "My name is Percival. I'm the newest member of this serving staff." He explains.

Merlin nods, dropping his hand, watching Percival go back to his seat. The blonde night waved a gloved hand his way. "Im Leon. One of the oldest servants here."

The dark skinned servant pointed at Gwen, a side smirk on his face. "I am Elyan, Gwens brother. We started around the same time. Nice to meet a new face, seeing the same ones around here can get dreadfully boring." Elyan teased.

Merlin couldn't help a smile appear on his face. "Thanks… I guess." He says, looking over at Gwen who was pouring wine into the last glass. She turned to meet Merlins eyes, a small smile on her face.

"What?" She asked playfully.

Merlin gulped, pointing at Lancelot who had returned to his seat. "I don't mean to pry, but are you and Lancelot… a thing?"

Gwen laughed. "Politely said, Merlin." She looked over at Lancelot who had his attention on Gwaine. "We are. We have been for almost 4 years now."

"Gwaine said that dating other servants was forbidden… does Master know?" Merlin asked.

Gwen nodded, leaning against the dresser, looking at Lancelot longingly. "4 years ago, Lancelot was a new servant. I was trying to show him around and teach him what to do. When we bumped into each other on the way to a staff meeting, I blushed. Lance seemed to notice it and he reached for a purple lilac from the flower pot directly behind me. Holding it out he said "A beautiful flower for a stunning lady." and I fell for him that instant." She looked at Merlin with a soft smile. "We dated for almost 6 months undetected but when Master found out, he was mad, but didn't deny it. He told us we were the exception because we made such a beautiful pair. Master may be cold, but hes not heartless." Gwen explained, turning back around and grabbing some glasses, walking them over to the table.

Merlin smiled, walking over to grab the other glasses and helped Gwen pass them out. Hearing about a soft side to Arthur made him not feel so suffocated in his position. The only thing that seemed to scare him was the fact Arthur hated Magic users and he was one. If his magic got out, what would happen to him? He needed this job to pay off the people he owed. He tried to save his mother, but he didn't have the money. He borrowed from some shady people and now he was in debt big time and they weren't the nicest people in the world. Losing this job wasn't and option so now he needed to keep his magic on the downlow as much as possible. It was for his own good.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin retired to his room, stretching out from the busy day. He cleaned the kitchen and helped the other servants with their duties as well. He was exhausted, staring out the window that was blocked by a big tree. He sighed, walking over to his balcony, stepping out into the cold night air. He leaned against the balcony rail, looking around the giant Pendragon manor grounds. He hasn't really been outside since he's gotten here, so taking it in made him appreciate it. He heard shuffling behind him, making him tense.

Looking over his shoulder, his stiff body didn't seem to settle when he noticed Arthur walking onto the balcony, looking defeated. Merlin immediately shot his gaze back to the Manor grounds. He spotted Arthur's arms lean against the balcony next to his.

"I heard you settled in quite well." Arthur spoke.

Merlin gulped. "I did. The staff is very nice." He says, scratching the back of his head.

Arthur sighed. "They are. I am sure you got your answers after asking around. May I ask why you decided to take up this job?" Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't really want to talk about this, but knew there was no denying Arthur. "I need the money. A servant under the care of a respected house certainly pays well. That is my reason for being here and that is all." Merlin explained, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Arthur peaked over at Merlin seeing the dark bags start to form under his eyes from lack of sleep. Arthur nodded. "Fair answer." He says, standing tall. "Get some rest. I am waking you in a couple hours for a quest I have been assigned to by the council." He explained, turning to walk away.

Merlin knitted his eyebrows, looking at Arthurs receding back. "Quest?"

Arthur slowed, reaching the door. "A pack of rogues seem to be terrorizing a town. We are to put a stop to them and their sorcerer behind it." Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin. "It will be your first day as my real manservant. This will allow you to see what it really means to have this job. I hope you are up to the task." Arthur smirked, turning Merlins doorknob, exiting into the hall. Merlin watched the door close behind Arthur, leaving him alone in his room once again.

Merlin physically deflated against the rail, looking up at the nearly full moon with dread. He honestly didn't know if he was prepared to deal with a quest like this. Once filled with rogue Vampires especially. He has read about how vile and untamed rogues can be since they were thrown into the world with no guidance. Arrthur at least has some people by his side to keep him in check, these rogues don't. With fresh worry in his mind, Merlin finally retired to his bed.

Barely getting 3 hours of sleep, he was awaken by Lancelot who told him Master requested his presence. Merlin, tiredly, dressed in his outfit before making his way to the Masters room. Merlin rubbed the groggy out of his face, lifting up a hand to knock. He didn't even get to land his knuckles on the door when it was thrown open, showing Arthur in a red and black suit with gold embroidery down the seams. He had black gloves on, that were clasping his jacket over his shoulders.

"Morning." Merlin grumbled out, stepping to the side, bowing.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't sound too happy." He joked, turning to walk down the hall. Merlin followed behind, keeping his eyes downcasted. They made it down the stairs where all the servants currently resided. "I will be out late. Please keep the Manor clean and safe as well as yourselves." Arthur says, walking past the bowing staff. Merlin waved a small goodbye as they left the manor. It was still dark out, roughly 2 in the morning last Merlin checked. He didn't mind being up this late, he just wished he had some more sleep. Merlin and Arthur got into the limo, both of them silent.

A few beats passed and Arthur decided to break the silence. "Does the name Mordred ring a bell?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shrugged. "Sort of. When I was in college I read that he was the start of the Vampire battle in the 1800's. Why?"

Arthur nodded, folding one leg over the other. "Curious." Was all Arthur replied as he turned his attention to the window.

They pulled up at the edge of a town Merlin didn't recognize. He was new to this part of town so of course this place was new to him. Arthur turned to Merlin with a smirk. "When we enter this town, stay close to my side. Once we reach the home I believe they are hiding in, stay outside. Let me handle it. Understood?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin nodded. "Understood." Merlin was fine with Arthurs plan, mainly because he really didn't want to be face to face with Vampires and he didn't want to expose his magic to Arthur. Arthur stepped out of the car, followed by Merlin who carefully examined the area. The town was quiet which Merlin kind of expected for it being so late. The street lamps were dim, making the streets look eerily dark against the light. The moon did little to help since it was hidden behind blotchy clouds. They started for the town, entering from the gate.

Merlin stuck close to Arthur but took this time to soak in the rustic tiles of the houses on his left. They looked rather old making Merlin believe this is one of the older towns of this place. Merlin loved the old, homely feel this town gave, but under that an uneasy eerie aura was also surrounding this little town.

Arthur paused, causing Merlin to bump into his back. Realizing what he did, he took a step back, looking up at an old mansion that was surrounded by an old rusting gate and dead grounds. Merlin felt an icy shiver cut through him, hoping with everything in his might this wasn't the place.

"This is the place. Come." Arthur says, walking onto the grounds, immediately moving from the dead grass onto the old stone path. Merlin followed, hesitating the closer they got to the door. "Wait here. That is an order. I will be out shortly." He barked, not even waiting for an answer as he walked up the steps and entering the room.

Merlin bit his lip, watching the door close behind Arthur. He felt useless standing out here but knew he couldn't just deny his new master. He looked up at the sky, seeing the moonlight was completely covered with dark gray clouds, casting an evil darkness across the town. His sight seeing was cut short when he heard clashing and grunting from inside the mansion, unsettling Merlin. He grew antsy not knowing what was happening inside.

His worry for Arthur wasn't the only thing to focus on when he heard rustling in the tall, dead grass behind him. Merlin didn't have time to react when he was tackled to the ground, slamming hard on the uneven terrain. Merlin felt weight press him down against the grass. Merlin let out a late starling yelp, looking up to see a young man with bright ruby red eyes and a smirk that said it all. Getting out of his shock, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the Vampire was thrown off of him. Not bothering to see if his magic worked, Merlin scrambled to his feet, running away from where the rogue was thrown. Obviously magic having no effect on a magic born being, Merlin was grabbed from behind, causing a strangled scream to escape him as he was pressed against the outside wall of the mansion.

"I like when they try to run. Makes dinner so much more enjoyable." The man whispered, his voice deep and rough. Merlin wasn't giving up. He brought his head back, feeling it connect with something on the mans face, hearing a satisfying crack. The man stumbled back, letting go of Merlin.

Merlin turned around and used all his force to kick the Rogue in the stomach, watching him crumple to his knees. Merlin looked over to the gate, he immediately took off towards it. Once on the other side of it, he slammed the rusty gate closed. Looking back, he noticed the man wasn't there anymore, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

The door to the mansion started to open and Arthur walked out, looking untouched, dusting off his clothes. Merlin sighed in relief, not really sure why seeing Arthur relieved him. Probably because he wasn't alone anymore. Arthur looked up, his face saying it all and Merlin knew something was wrong.

Merlin felt his hair being gripped and his head was whipped back so fast he got vertigo, making him dizzy. He felt a white hot pain in his neck, causing an unknown scream to escape his mouth. The pain didn't last long though, when whatever was latched onto him was thrown off of him, causing him to crumbled to the ground. Hot flashes raged his body, making him feel as if he had a fever. His breathing picked up, his vision growing black. He brought a hand up to grip his neck, feeling the slimy, hot liquid oozing out of the injury.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and a distant voice, but he couldn't grasp it. The injury, the fighting and lack of sleep seemed to catch up with him and before he knew it, he had fainted into the arms of his Master.


	5. Chapter 5

When Arthur exited the mansion, he didn't anticipate to see Merlin looking disheveled. His outfit was a mess and his hair was sticking up. He almost felt concerned for Merlin. Hoping to just go home, he made his way down the stairs, looking back at Merlin again. That's when he saw it. A missing rogue standing directly behind Merlin who looked ever so clueless. Arthur glared, seeing the rogue grab at Merlins hair, exposing Merlins neck. Arthur felt a sort of rage he hasn't felt in a long time as the Rogue bit down. Arthur shot forward, using his ability and grabbed the man's hair, ripping him off of Merlin.

Arthur threw the Vampire against the ground, seeing the Vampires blood filled smirk. "The great Arthur Pendragon." The man said. "Who would have known he'd have a soft spot for a servant." The Rogue leaned up, looking Arthur in the eyes. "He said you were different up close. Lucky for us, we can look you in those cursed eyes."

Arthur growled. "Who is _he_?"

The Rogue chuckled. "Who do you think? The King himself." The man looked over at Merlin who was gripping his neck tight. "I'd keep that servant close. The Rogues will be targeting him."

Arthur scoffed. "Why him? He's just a servant."

The rogue rolled his eyes. "Dull is something he failed to mention." He shot. "If you plan to kill me, do it. If not, shall I finish your friend off there?"

Arthur had heard enough, using his strength he ripped out the rogues heart, watching as the man turned to moss on the stone ground. Arthur wasted no time, walking over to grip Merlins shoulder. Almost immediately, Merlin had fainted in his arms. Arthur caught him, wrapping his arm around Merlins shoulders. He gripped Merlins chin, turning to see the injury. It looks like two deep cuts, the blood making it look worse than it was. Arthur sighed, bending down and carrying Merlin bridal style to the car.

The only things on his mind were why the Rogues would be after Merlin. Why was he important? It was one thing he needed to bring up in the next meeting. The driver opened the door, trying hard to keep his eyes away from the injured servant in the Masters arms. Arthur placed Merlin on the seat, scooting in next to him, he kept Merlin upright, careful not to jostle him. As they drove off, Arthur immediately phoned a doctor for a housecall. Of course the doctor was less than eager to get out of bed, he couldn't refuse a Pendragon.

When They pulled up to the mansion, Merlin had stirred slightly, but failed to remain awake. Once the car door opened, Arthur stepped out, turning back to collect Merlin in his arms. Once he was, he turned towards the mansion, giving a friendly nod to the driver, retreating up the steps to the mansion. When he reached the entrance, the door swung open, revealing Gwaine standing there with the doctor. Gwaine's eyes shot wide when he saw the state of Merlin who looked nearly dead in Arthur's arms. The only state to show he was still alive was the flush of color on his cheeks and his chest rising and falling lightly.

"What happened? Is Merlin okay?" Gwaine asked, watching as Arthur stepped into the Manor.

"A minor run in. Enough questions." Was all Arthur said, heading for the stairs with the doctor on his tail.

Gwaine bit his tongue, watching them disappear near Merlins quarters. He huffed a breath, closing the door and disappearing near the kitchen where the other servants remained with a worried cloud over their head.

Arthur entered Merlin's quarters, setting him on the bed. Atkus, the doctor, immediately went to work, unbuttoning Merlins shirt, he peeled the shirt down his shoulder, exposing his neck so he could clean it. The more he wiped, the more the injury presented itself. It was two deep holes, but because Arthur ripped the Vampire off of Merlin, it created deep cuts that required at least four stitches for each one. Arthur watched as Atkus started to stitch the wound.

"Taking Manservants on quests is going to be your downfall, Pendragon." Atkus says, looking over his shoulder at the hovering Arthur.

"I don't need a lecture. You are here for a job. Do it." Arthur snapped, walking over to the window, standing next to it.

"No ones here to lecture you." He explained, finishing the last stitch. "I am telling you the truth. All of your manservants last one quest before they quit. This is exactly why." He explained, pointing at Merlin.

Arthur looked over at Merlin who was still sweating, some blood on his skin and his clothes. Arthur sighed, taking his gaze away. "Everyone knows the curse of this Manor. Of me. They ignore the warnings and still work here." He ran a hand through his hair. "I am not responsible for the idiocy of people."

"Ignorance." Atkus accused, wrapping Merlins neck. "They work here because they want to meet the great Pendragon. Taking them on missions is your way of scaring them off. Merlin may not be here when you wake next. What will you do then?"

Arthur shrugged. "Find a new Manservant." He looked at Atkus who was finishing the final touches. "If they can't handle the real world, why should I employ such people? They are expendable." Arthur walked back over to the door, reaching for the handle, he turned it. "One who isn't afraid to stay by my side despite the danger are the ones that are worth keeping close. We will see when he wakes what side he decides to take." Arthur explained, exiting the room.

Atkus shook his head at Arthur, finishing the bandage wrap. He made sure to look Merlin over in case he missed anything else worth examining. Once he was certain he got it all, he tucked Merlin in, leaving some pain pills and antibiotics on his night stand before exiting the room as well.

Arthur walked by the kitchen, seeing the staff standing around. He paused, sending them a look they avoided. "He is fine. Sleeping it off. When he wakes, send him to my study." He explained, retiring for the night. The staff blew out their breath they were holding.

"I have never seen Arthur take this much care of a manservant before." Lancelot says.

Gwen shrugged. "Merlin seems like a different person than the ones he's employed in the past. He was curious about Arthur and asked a lot of questions. The others were only interested in money and the dirt on Arthur." Gwen explained, fiddling with her skirt.

Leon chuckled. "We will see if he's different. All the other manservants leave Arthur after one quest. I wonder if Merlin will do any differently."

Gwaine let out a defeated sigh. "We won't know until he wakes. We should get some rest. It's getting rather late."

The others agreed and decided to follow Gwaines words. The manor growing silent as they retired to their beds.

When mid afternoon hit, Merin started to stir, his eyes slowly opening. They felt heavy against his eyes, but he forced them open. The sunlight shone into his room, making his eyes squint at the brightness he was not used to. He gulped, his throat feeling thick and dry. He turned his attention to the door, seeing it was cracked slightly. His neck throbbed. Slowly he sat up in his bed, leaning against the bed board. He reached his hand up and grazed the bandages, everything finally coming back to him.

The Rogue that attacked him. Arthur saving him. All of it made his head spin as he gripped the blanket under him. He didn't know if he was okay with Arthur going on such dangerous missions, but he didn't want to leave him alone to deal with them alone. It was against his morals. He may have gotten injured this time around but he could guarantee it won't happen again. He underestimated the amount of hunger Rogues had for the chases, next time he will be ready.

He heard a soft knock on the other side of his door. Merlin straightened up in his bed, clearing his throat. "Come in." Merlin says, his voice a bit scratchy.

The door opened and in came Gwen who had a soft look on her face. "You're awake. I'm glad." She walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin shrugged. "My neck is sore but i've had worse." He explained. That much was true. He was beat as a kid by people who considered him a freak and they broke bones. This was a more frightening experience than a painful one. "How is Arthur?" He asked.

Gwen was a bit surprised at Merlin's bold use of his name, but didn't correct him. "Master if fine. He actually requested your presence when you awake." She explained, slowly standing up. She pointed to the chair right next to Merlin. "Your new outfit is right next to you."

Merlin smiled. "I will ready and head to the Masters Study. Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen curtsied, exiting the room. Merlin deflated against the pillows, but quickly recollected his energy. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, reaching for the clothes, stripping out of his bloody old ones and put the new ones on. The only difference was the shirt was a Dark silver gray and the vest was black. Other than that the others were the same.

Merlin sucked in a breath, fixing his hair before exiting the room, seeing the hallway lit with natural light of the sun. He noticed the hallway was empty of staff, giving Merlin a weird tingle in his stomach. He made his way towards the study, climbing down the stairs. When he passed the kitchen, he saw the staff standing around, laughing. It brought a smile to his face seeing them so lively despite the chaos last night. He kept walking until he stopped in front of Arthur's study.

Sucking in a breath, he knocked on the door, hearing some shuffling on the other side. The door opened within seconds.

"Merlin? I'm surprised you are awake and walking." He explained.

Merlin shrugged. "It's not that bad of an injury. It's just cuts." He explained, looking up at Arthur, but didn't get past his lips. "You wanted to see me?"

Arthur nodded, stepping back. "Come in."

Merlin did so, taking in the study. It was filled to the roof with books and chandeliers. The walls were red and gold as well as the drapes. The floor was a dark chocolate brown tile that complimented the red and gold. The windows though to Merlins surprise were blocked out completely, giving a more claustrophobic look to the room.

Arthur closed the door, walking past Merlin he made it to his desk, leaning against it. He folded his arms, his eyes searching Merlin. They stood in silence for a long minute until Arthur spoke.

"Now you have seen a real mission. What are your thoughts?" He asked.

Merlin gulped, his eyes still taking in the magnificent study. "It was surprising. I didn't expect it to be so cut and dry as it was. The Rogue that attacked me must have acted like an attack dog, giving me a reason they were expecting someone to appear." Merlin explained.

Arthur was taken aback slightly, not expecting Merlin to give that kind of an answer to his question. He was expecting something on why he was taken with him, not a theory.

"I must be honest. I didn't expect that kind of an answer. I was expecting a spiteful speech." Arthur explained.

Merlin was confused, his face showing it clearly. "Why? Because of an injury?" He asked.

Arthur nodded. "You're not the first manservant that was injured on the job. They usually have some... colorful words for me when they awake."

Merlin chuckled. "It was a quest. Injuries are inevitable when it comes to dealing with Rogues. Besides I have had worse." Merlin cleared his throat. "Now the quest, do you suspect they knew someone was going to be there to put a stop to them?"

Arthur was honestly dumbstruck at Merlins nonchalant attitude, but decided to go along with it. "Yes I believe so. This is the conspiracy we have been dealing with the past few years and the number of rogues seems to be tripling. Whoever is behind this wants the Vampires to be the center of attention." He explained.

"Which means the sorcerers behind it are staying out of the picture. What are they waiting for?" Merlin asked.

Arthur thought back on the words the rogue had said about Merlin being a target for them. It made him wonder if Merlin would still be a target if he wasn't under the sigil of the Pendragon Manor. "The rogue that bit you, told me he was targeting you. Any idea why you would be on their list?" Arthur asked.

Merlin swallowed, knowing this answer. He was one of the most powerful warlocks to live. Of course whoever is behind these attacks would want him. Swallowing he decided to lie. "It could be to get under your skin." Merlin says.

Arthur sighed. "I suppose." He sucked in a breath, standing straight he walked around his desk and took a seat. "You may take your leave. I won't be needing you for the rest of the day."

Merlin nodded. "If it is okay, may I leave the manor to visit my Mother?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't see why not. Be back before nightfall."

Merlin bowed. "Understood." He turned away, walking out of the study. He nearly collapsed against the door, all his energy seemed to leave him, making his legs turn to jell-o. He didn't expect that to be so tense but his body seemed to expose him. He shook it off, making his way to his room to change into civilian clothes.

Arthur on the other hand, kept looking at the ceiling, glaring at the gold embroidery. Merlin was certainly one for the history books. Arthur was almost glad Merlin didn't take the injury to heart. He was one Arthur was fond of and losing him would have made him grow even colder. For some reason, Merlin seemed to even Arthur out and the staff was noticing it as well. What will the future hold for them?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey sorry for the long delay on this update ^-^ I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!**_

Merlin walked down the street in the cold, his hands shoved deep in his hoodie as his neckerchief blew into his face whenever a gust of wind seemed to blow past. He kept his hood up, hoping not to be seen by anyone he may know. He turned the corner, spotting the living home his mother was in. He let a small smile appear on his face, finally seeing something familiar.

He walked in, constantly feeling the temperature difference as he shivered to the warmth. He walked up to the lady at the front desk who was clearly putting all her attention into her phone. He cleared his throat, watching her jump, blushing in embarrassment as she put her phone under her desk into her lap.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" She asks.

Merlin dropped his hood, running a hand through his hair. "I would like a visitors pass to see Hunith Ambrosias in room 34." He explained, leaning against the desk. She nodded, giving him the clipboard.

"All I need is your I.D and for you to fill out this information." She explained. "What is your relation to the patient, if I may ask?"

Merlin grabbed for the pen, scribbling down his information. "She's uh.. My Mum." He says, putting the pen down to grab for his wallet. Pulling out his I.D, he handed it to the lady, biting his lip.

The lady took his I.D and grabbed one of the passes, filling out the piece of paper before handing both of them over. "Make sure to be out before visiting hours are over." She warns.

Merlin took the paper and his I.D, waving a thank you as he walked down the hallways towards his Mothers room. Most of the rooms were closed with a do not disturb sign up, but some were opened, housing older people that looked rather miserable if Merlin were to say to himself.

He spotted his Mothers room, taking in a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob, pausing slightly, he decided to knock. "Mum, you in?" He asked.

He heard shuffling on a bed, before the clanking of silverware on a plate echoed. "Merlin? Come in, come in!" She croaked, her voice sounding rough.

Merlin opened the door, walking into her small brown and blue room that held such beautiful furniture. He spotted his Mother leaning against the back of her head board, half eaten food sat in front of her. Her slowly graying hair was in a side braid that fell down her shoulder. The one thing Merlin noticed was no I.V in her hand, giving him some relief.

"Mum, you look quite... Shabby." He chuckled.

Hunith laughed, opening her arms to welcome a hug. Merlin seized the opportunity, leaning in he embraced her, feeling the familiar warmth of his Mother's arms. Her perfume made him nearly tear up. They clung to each other for a couple more beats, before Merlin broke it, taking a seat next to her.

"It's good to see you, what has my beautiful boy been up too?" She asked, gripping her shall that hung over her shoulders.

Merlin sighed. "Quite a bit." He says. "I got a job."

His Mum perked to this information, shifting her weight to him. "Oh, and where did you get a job at?"

Merlin bit his lip, knowing how his Mother will react to knowing this. "I… erm… got a job as a Manservant to the Pendragon Manor." He explained, biting the inside of his cheek, looking guilty.

His Mother scoffed. "A Servant? What have I told you about that kind of a job! Those types of jobs are degrading and not worth your time. Not to mention with Pendragon himself."

Merlin gripped her hand tighter, sitting closer on the chair. "I needed money. The bills are quite high. I get paid rather well being a Manservant." He explained. "The staff treats me well and so does Arthur. He isn't what the rumors say on the street. He's quite different up close."

His mother looked defeated, but seemed to understand where her son was coming from. "I know it was a tough decision, but I still don't like it."

Merlin's smile widened. "I know, but I am doing okay. I have a roof over my head and I get a weekly paycheck. Once I get the bills paid off, I am going to quit that job." He explained, placing a hand on his Mother's cheek. "I promise."

His Mum snuggled close to it, closing her eyes. "Whatever you do as a Manservant, please do not overwork yourself."

Merlin nods. "I won't I promise." He gazed over at the clock, cursing under his breath. He only had about an hour left of visiting time, so he decided to spend it talking with his mom. Most of it about her medical condition, but finally, Merlin asked the question he's been meaning to for a minute.

"Have you heard from father?" Merlin asked, looking over at her.

Huniths face seemed to grow sad as she stared down at her hands. "I have not. He hasn't contacted me since the day I fell ill. If he does I will let you know, my sweet boy." She says, running a shaking hand through Merlin's hair. As she was doing it, she spotted the white bandage under the neckerchief, causing her eyebrows to knit together in worry. "What happened to your neck?" She asked.

Merlin paled slightly, instinctively grabbing for his neck. "Oh.. uhm… Well with my new job it also comes with quests. Master Arthur has quests sent his way by the high council and he took me on one that had to do with rogue vampires. I was attacked by one of them." He explained.

His Mother looked worried. "Vampires? Are you saying the news has been correct on the return of rogues?" She asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. It seems like there are some heavy conspiracies right now. I just so happen to be apart of it." He explained, looking up to see his mother growing pale with worry. Quickly he shot in a reassuring line. "But uh.. Don't worry. I have my magic. I am safe. This happened because I wasn't paying attention."

Before anymore could be shared, the nurse knocked on the door, opening it immediately. She poked her head in."Visiting is nearing end." She spoke.

Merlin nodded. "Understood. Thank you."

She nodded, stepping back out of the room. Merlin turned to his mother, smiling. "I have to get going, but I promise to visit soon." He explained.

She nodded. "Stay safe, Merlin. I may not agree with everything you have been up to, but I trust you." They hugged. "I love you."

Merlin smiled, squeezing tighter. "I love you too, Mum." He whispered before breaking the hug and kissing the top of her forehead. He stepped back, pulling his hood up as he turned to leave the room. Once in the hall, he sighed in defeat, not really wanting to go back to the manor. So instead he decided to go visit a coffee shop down the street from his Mothers staying. It was his main place to go when he was ready to pull all nighters. He knew this place by the back of his hand and since he had freetime, he wanted to relive it.

He walked into the place, seeing it was as lively as he remembered. He dropped his hood, looking at the counter seeing it was his two favorite people working. Freya and Will, his two best friends. His smile grew wide as he walked up to the counter, leaning against it. Freya was currently typing on her phone near the espresso machine and Will was standing by the pour station, staring at a book.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Is it break time or do you find interest in other things than work?" Merlin asked, catching both of their attention. Freya lit up, a bright smile on her face. Will looked like his normal grumpy self, but even he seemed to find Merlin a saving grace from work.

"Merlin! It has been a minute since you have shown your face around here." Will grumbled out, leaning against the counter in front of Merlin.

"Where have you been? I hope you know you have been missed." Freya smiled, leaning on the broken oven.

Merlin smirked. "Been a bit busy."

Will was taken aback, chuckling. "You got a life? Never suspected that."

Freya smacked him upside the head. "No need to be so rude." She turned to Merlin. "It has been a couple months. Has life been treating you well?" Freya asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Sort of. I have finally gotten a job and seem to spend most of my time there." He explained.

Freya lifted a brow. "A job?"

Merlin nodded, lifting his hood up to show off his golden and yellow sigil. Freya shifted uncomfortably and Will looked surprised. "You got a job as a Servant? Not only a servant but one to the most infamous households possible?" Will says.

Merlin nodded. "I did. The manor is not as bad as the rumors and reputation is made out to be. It is quite nice." He explained.

Freya scoffed. "Why would you sign up to be someones bitch?" She snapped. "They may seem nice now but they will turn on you."

Merlin flinched, remembering this was a tough topic for Freya. She used to be a servant to the De Bois household and Master Agravaine didn't treat her so kindly. He had a bad reputation of abusing his servants for his own enjoyment and Freya was living proof. She was able to get free and burned the sigil off of her arm just to get away from him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized. "I didn't mean to be unpleasant."

Freya sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It is quite alright. I understand why you did it, I just hope they treat you better than mine did." She explains.

Merlin bit his lip, thinking of something to light the mood. Finally thinking of something he straightened up, holding out a fist. "Want to see a new spell I learned?" He asked.

They both nodded. Merlin looked over at Freya. "What fruit would you like?" He asked.

Freya smiled. "How about a strawberry."

Merlin nods and looks at his hand. His eyes glowed gold and he opened his hand, seeing both a strawberry and a half bloomed rose. "I learned how to spell organic material into my hand. It took a lot of studying but I learned." He chuckled, handing both of them to Freya.

"Impressive." Will smirked.

Merlin chuckled, looking over at the clock on the wall. It was already past 6 and he knew he needed to get back to the Manor. He sighed. "Well I need to get going, but I shall stop by when i get free time." He explained.

Freya and Will understood, waving a goodbye as Merlin left the cafe. He didn't want to get coffee, since he needed sleep before Arthur drags him off somewhere else in the middle of the night again. He put his hood back up, walking out into the cold. He kept his body closed in, walking down the street.

When he made it back to the Manor, the gate was still opened and he spotted Arthur standing on the balcony. Merlin gulped, walking up the driveway, keeping his head downcasted as he made it into the Manor.

It was quiet, aside from some dishes moving in the kitchen. Merlin gulped, making his way up the stairs and towards his room. As he passed a room, he felt a cold presence hit him, causing him to knit his eyebrows. He didn't stop though, too tired to think.

Once in his room, he didn't bother to change. Instead, he plopped on his bed, immediately falling asleep.


End file.
